


we fell asleep to escape from the sun

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Husbands, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Season: Spring in Hieron, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, background angst i guess, nothing sad happening at all what everythings fine, theyre married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: scenes of ephrim and throndir and the conversations they have away from prying eyes





	we fell asleep to escape from the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this a while ago and only just started catching up and let me tell you it was so hard not to make this angsty, but i resisted.
> 
> title from [i'm with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRR9ExA53Tc) by vance joy

Throndir knew it’d been a long ten years, he felt in in his bones; in the way hiss skin stretched or stomach groaned or the twinges that never really went away. He knew it especially in how, when the bed dipped slightly to his left, instead of reaching for the knife he still kept under his pillow, he reached for the person joining him.

“Mmph. Y’re cold.” He mumbled, wriggling closer to his new bedmate. 

“I’m always cold these days. Go back to bed.” Ephrim pressed a cool kiss to his forehead before laying down.

“Can’t. H’vn’t seen y’ all day. You’ve been busy lording ’n what not.” He was glad for his own excessive body heat as Ephrim did his best impression of a snake trying to lay _under_ Throndir and leech it all away. “You’re feet are _freezing_ , what the hell?”

“My offices are cold. Corsica and I both agreed we shouldn’t be wasting fuel during the shortage just to keep one room warm while we’re there, so, cold feet.”

Now much more awake, Throndir offered him a small smile. “Good thing they weren’t this cold during our wedding, right?” They both giggled quietly at the joke, remembering the blizzard that had ravaged the campus on the day when they decided to marry, quietly, Rosana as their only witness. Well, Kodiak was a witness too, but Ephrim said he didn’t count, even if he was a very smart dog. It had been a spur of the moment decision, and they had both been freezing even in their warmest winter boots. Maybe the metaphorical had snuck in as well.

“Mmm, even if they were, I have a forge-fire of a husband to warm them now.”

“I miss when _you_ were the bed warmer and I snuggled up to you instead. This just isn’t fair.”

“Shhhh. No grumping, only sleeping.”

Throndr huffed, hiding the smile growing on his face despite the fact he knew Ephrim wouldn’t be able to see it, and only slipped deeper under the covers. Now that Ephrim was in bed too, Kodiak got up off the floor and jumped up on the bed, laying on half their bodies with a small “ _wuff_ ” of contentment. 

“Goodnight my love.”

“Yeah, goodnight to you too.”

\---

Throndir heard the tent flap open and lifted his head slightly to see Ephrim creeping in, doing his best to be quiet. It was cute how he thought his husband wouldn’t notice him. Outside the tent, Kodiak gave a quiet “ _gruff_ ” as a welcome, which let Throndir fall back onto his bed roll. The muggy spring air followed Ephrim into the space. Throndir groaned in disgust at the re-exposure to the terrible sensation. 

“Close the flap, close the flap, are you trying to kill me?”

“You’re a vampire, a little humidity won’t kill you. If anyone should be complaining,” Ephrim dropped onto the bedroll next to Throndir, leaning in for a kiss, Throndir held back for a moment, letting Ephrim know just how unimpressed with that statement he was with a raised eyebrow before he rolled his eyes and kissed his husband. He pulled back when Ephrim tried to chase it deep, much to Ephrim’s displeasure. The man pouted but moved back, propping himself up with one elbow. “If _anyone_ should be complaining, it’s me. The humidity is killing my hair.

Throndir ran his fingers through Ephrim’s hair, removing some of the smaller tangles as he did so. Ephrim had lost much of his cain nature in their years of struggle. Only the faintest hints of red hung on the ends of his hair, replaced almost entirely with its natural black. So jokes like this (or maybe it was a legitimate complaint) were rare and made him chuckle to himself as he remembered their early days together.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I think your hair looks nice.” 

His husband sniffed theatrically. “It does, but only a little. Comfort me, husband of mine.” He fell onto Throndir, practically smothering the other man. Throndir made noises of protest, half-heartedly pushing him away as Ephrim continued to try and kill him with snuggles.

“I love you so much but good gods it is too hot for thiiiiiis.” He didn’t put up too much of a fight, instead resigning himself to his fate of dying prematurely (again) from heatstroke via husband. 

“Throndir, we fought a big magic plant boar and a dryad that wanted to _eat_ us today. Let me take comfort in the solace of your embrace.”

“Believe me, I’d love to have ‘glad we’re alive’ sex to celebrate the fact that we not in fact eaten but I am melting. I’m a simple elf man from Auniq and it’s stupid hot.”

“Ugh, fine.” Ephrim rolled off him and laid next to him instead. He looked thoughtful and his eyebrows furrowed slightly. With a smile, Throndir reached up to cup Ephrim’s face with one hand, gently smoothing out the wrinkle.

“You look so serious, what’s wrong?”

“You’re starting to go gray at the temple.”

“So are you.”

“I know. It looks so stupid but I haven’t had the time or energy to do anything about it. There’s a lot more important things going on but...”

“I think it’s dignified. I think it shows how much you’ve done for everyone at the University. I think you’re still as beautiful as when I met you when you burned down that museum. Lord of the Last University, Serial Arsonist of God.”

“Mmm, you’re definitely calling me old. But I’ll allow it I guess.”

“You haven’t aged a day.”

“Flattery gets you everywhere, but I’m not going to look past the slights to my honor you’ve just committed.”

“Go to sleep, _my Lord_.” Throndir hit Ephrim lightly with the cloak he’d bundled up into a pillow.

Ephrim just laughed and hit him back with it before tucking some of Throndir’s loose hair behind one ear. It was too hot for them to tangle up in each other as they normally did, but they both felt their hearts beat synchronically through palms tightly clasped together even in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism and i can be found [@queerlydeparted](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets) on twitter or [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and if you like what i write, consider maybe checking out my [pinned tweet](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets/status/1081374361024552960?s=20)


End file.
